Someone Like Me
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: It's been three months since Danny Fenton went into the Ghost Portal and Danny Phantom came out. His parents are taking him on a trip to go to their college class 20 year reunion. Read to find out what happens. Is a prequel to King of the Ghost Zone. Read and review.


**AN: **This story is going to be in a sense a prequel to King of the Ghost Zone. It's going to show how Danny met Vlad a few months after his accident. Hope you enjoy it!

"We should really pull over Jack. Let me take the wheel. You've been driving since we left." My mom reached across and put an arm on my dad's shoulder in what I could guess was a soothing gesture but it looked like he only got annoyed by it.

"I'm alright Maddie. I just can't wait to see Vlad again. We haven't seen him since Danny was born and we named him his godfather. Then there's everyone else that we haven't seen since we graduated."

"I can't believe that it's been 20 years since we've seen most of them."

They started to stare off into space and I got a bit afraid because dad was still driving. He really needed to keep focus on the road with how bad his driving already was when he was focused. I looked over to Jazz and saw her leaning on the window fast asleep. She was lucky to be able to sleep at all. It's been three months since I've even had a decent sleep with all the ghost attacks at ungodly hours along with my own problems. It's also been three months since I went into that stupid portal and got the shock of my life, in both ways. I really wish I had said no to Sam then more than ever. More than when she convinced me to climb that tree and I fell and broke my arm. More than when she convinced me to start to food fight in school and I ended up getting detention for the rest of the year.

Those times were a lot different than the time three months ago though. They didn't end up making me into a freak. Then she convinced me to use the powers I got to protect the people who shot at me in one form and didn't even care about me in the other one. I was stupid to go along with it in the first place. The ghosts I fought had an easier time than me and they got sucked into a thermos after I fought them. They didn't have to deal with being a freak like me after the fights. I really needed to make a pros and cons list about this hero life to see if it was worth it. I would have to look into to see if there was a way to get rid of my ghost half if it ever came to it. I would have to think about it though because it is a part of me now. My mother snapped me out of my thoughts when the RV pulled to a halt and she spsoke.

"Danny wake up Jazz and go stretch your legs me and your father are going to ask around for directions."

Mom didn't even give me a glance before she got off the RV and followed dad.

"Sure thing mom of the year."

She probably wouldn't even have detected the sarcasm in my voice if she had heard me. I went ghost the moment the door had shut and shook Jazz awoke. Her eyes instantly shot upon once my cold hand touched her shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" she rubbed sleeps form her eyes and then stretched them over her head.

"No. I think we're lost. Took a wrong turn somewhere or got off at the wrong exit. They said something about asking for directions while we stretched our legs."

I extended my hand towards her and phased her out of the top of the RV and took off into the skies. I channeled a little of my flight power to her so I wouldn't have to hold her close to me. I saw her looking at me out of the corner of my eye with one of her worried looks on her face that I had gotten used to over the past months. They had happened almost every time she saw me now. I spotted a small clearing in the woods after a few minutes of flying around and picked it to land in. I put Jazz down on the ground while I flew up to a tree branch. I sat on it with my legs hanging over the branch and my back against the trunk.

"I'm worried for you Danny. We need to talk and now."

It didn't even take 30 seconds until she slipped into counselor mode. That's a new record for her. Only problem was that I never felt like talking and this time wasn't any different.

"About what Jazz?"

"About how you've been acting and about what's happened."

"I really don't want to talk Jazz."

"We're going to talk and right now Danny."

She was slipping into commanding big sister mode and we were going to be here for a while or at least until she got what she wanted. I was going to have to talk to her about what I was going through sooner or later and sooner sounded better. It would at least get her off my back for a while.

"Why? You won't understand what I'm going through right now. I'm some type of freaky half ghost and half human. I'm nothing more than that. A freak."

"You're not a freak Danny. You're my brother and a hero."

"Which half are you talking about now? Phantom or Fenton?"

"Both."

"Can't be. You like one and dislike the other just like everyone else does. There's no other way it's done."

"What about me, Sam, and Tucker? Which side do we like and dislike?"

She had me there. My answer was to remain silent and look away from her. They were the only ones who were always there for me before the accident and stayed with me afterwards. They even put up with how I've been acting and helped me how they could. I would've been dead in the month if it wasn't for them.

"That's what I thought Danny. Now open up and talk to me. It's not good to bottle everything up." She sighed and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I just want to help you Danny? Is that wrong of me as a big sister?"

I really shouldn't have looked at her. I tried to turn my attention to a flock of birds overhead but I could hear her tears hit the ground and hopped down from my perch. She looked up towards me and I pulled her into a hug. I changed back after she shivered from the cold of my ghost form.

"Calm down Jazz. I hate to see you cry."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me again only for her to start crying again.

"Jazz what's wrong with you?"

"I hate to see you like this Danny. You give everyone the cold shoulder and I've seen the toll this lifestyle of yours has taken on you."

"I'm fine Jazz."

"Stop lying!" She pushed away from me and pounded her balled up fists into my chests. "You're not okay little brother and as a big sister I can't just let you suffer like this."

She still had tears falling down her face but they were slowing turning into a mix of tears of sadness and tears of rage. She was sad for me being in my current state and angry at herself for not being able to help me. They were because of me and that was the one thing that I hated even more than her crying. Me being the source of it. I was glad when the blue mist came out of my mouth and I involuntary shivered.

"There's a ghost somewhere Jazz. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

I changed back to Phantom and took off from the clearing and scanned the forest for any signs for what set off my ghost sense. I saw a giant green snake through a gap in the tress heading towards the clearing and dropped down. I slammed both my feet into its back and made a small hole in the ground from the impact. I got away from it before it could coil around me and fired a blast towards its midsection. It dodged and lunged at me with its fangs bared. I rolled to the side and made a grab towards its tail. It used it as a whip and hit me in the chest. I staggered back from the blow and barely avoided another lunge. It hit the tree behind me instead and knocked it over with a pretty big hole in the side.

"Glad that wasn't me."

The snake shot up from the ground and instead of charging at me decided to start to circle around me. It was just waiting for an opening and I had no intentions of giving him one. I guess five minutes of doing the same thing proved too much for it because it whipped its tail at me again. This time I was ready though and grabbed it before it could hit me.

"Gotcha."

I started to spin and him along with me. Its head hit a few of the tree trunks but it showed no signs of stopping at its attempts to lunge at me, so I let go and sent him into one while I fired at blast that knocked it out. I was about to uncap my thermos to suck him in, when a pink beam made him vanish and I heard the familiar sound of a thermos being capped. A ghost with light blue skin, red eyes, black hair, a white cape with red inside, black boots, and a white tunic appeared from where the trees.

"You did pretty a good job in that fight Mr. Phantom."

"Who are you?" I dropped into a fighting stance and charged my hands with energy. "I haven't seen you before."

"Relax. I mean you no harm." He stuck his hands up in surrender and stopped moving. "I simply was chasing that ghost and decided to watch your fight with it once you appeared."

"Trying to find out if I had a weakness." I spoke accusingly.

"Pure curiosity. I'll even introduce myself. I'm Vlad Plasmius."

He slowly lowered one of his hands and extended it to me. I released the power from one of my hands and slowly took his.

"Danny Phantom."

"That name reminds me of someone. You even look like him to an extent."

"Who?"

"Just a child of a friend I had in life."

I suddenly heard a beeping noise and Vlad took a device off of his belt.

"I need to go."

"Me too."

"Hopefully we can meet again Mr. Phantom."

He vanished in a swirl of green energy before I could respond and I was awestruck. My only guess was that he teleported, something I couldn't do yet and now hoped to someday, away.

"I'll look forward to it Plasmius."

I took off back towards the clearing I left Jazz and returned in a visibly happier mood than the one that I left in.

"What cheered you up?"

"I met another ghost who seems like a good guy. Maybe he followed my example?"

"Maybe he did. You can tell me about it on the way back. Dad called while you were gone and said that they would be back to the RV in a few minutes and we should be too."

"Sure."

I flew us back to the RV and told her of everything that had happened after I left her and she listened intently without interrupting. I landed us back in the RV and we waited until mom and dad came into view again. Mom was carrying a map and dad had a bag of fudge he was eating and I'm pretty sure he had no intention of sharing any of it.

Mom got in the driver's seat and took off while we buckled or seat belts and hung on for dear life. An hour or terror later we pulled up to the gate of a large castle and mom showed the security guard the ticket that was sent in the mail. He checked it over and gave it back and the gate opened to let us inside. Mom drove up the driveway and stopped at the entrance. A man was standing there in a black tuxedo, black dress shoes, had his gray hair in a ponytail, a red tie, and red handkerchief. I assumed him to be the infamous Vlad Masters that dad had kept talking about and from the time I had looked him up. Dad was the first one out and rushed towards him.

"Vladdy!" He gripped him in a bone crushing hug while Vlad struggled to get free. "It's good to see you after all these years."

"You're…crushing…me…Jack." Dad let him go and Vlad started to take deep breaths while he leaned on a pillar and fixed his clothes. "It's nice to see you as well Jack. I could have gone without the hug though."

"Sorry about that V-man. I'm just so happy to see you." He moved to grab Vlad again but he started to walk towards the RV.

"Perhaps I should go and meet the others. I haven't seen Jasmine or Daniel since he was born."

"Kids get out here and say hi to Vlad."

I had been watching the whole thing and had to put an effort into not laughing when Vlad was struggling against Vlad. Mom brought us both out by are arms and walked over to Vlad and gave him a non-bone crushing hug and introduced us. I swear his eyes widened when he saw me. I guess it was just the shock of seeing someone as a teenager after only seeing him after he was born.

"You've both grown so much. I haven't seen you Jasmine since Daniel was born. You must be a senior in high school by now."

"I am and everyone calls me Jazz." She gave him a quick hug.

"And Daniel here is almost all grown up. The last time I saw you was when you were barely a few hours old."

"Yeah. Guess I changed a lot since then. I'm called Danny by everyone." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and shook his hand.

"I can show you to your rooms and give you a quick tour of the house." He turned around and went back towards the entrance and motioned us over while he opened the doors.

The entrance hall was pretty nice with what I could tell was an expensive rug, tables, and a lot of other stuff that I really didn't care about. It just screamed expensive. This room alone was probably more expensive than our house with everything in it.

"Leave your bags. They'll be taken to your rooms. I'll show you around."

Vlad led us around on a tour of his house and I was zoned out for most of it until he came to my room and I excused myself from the group to get some long overdue sleep. Jazz wouldn't come to bother me and my parents could care less about me and would rather talk to their old college buddy. I fell asleep as soon as I put my head on the extremely soft pillow. I was woken up from my sleep by a hard knock on my door. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 3:00 am. I opened it and saw Vlad standing there.

"What is it uncle Vlad."

"I need to talk to you."

"About what."

"About you being Phantom."

**AN: **Again this story is mainly about Vlad finding about Danny's secret and a few more things that I need to add. Yeah this Danny is a bit moody because he really doesn't feel accepted anymore with him being a halfa now and sees himself as a freak. Please review.


End file.
